My Last Breath
by Arwennicole
Summary: What if Jack didn't kill Barbossa in time when he aimed his pistol at Elizabeth? Well, read and review and find out. No flames please.


My Last Breath

By

Nicole

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: PG-13

Summery: What if Jack didn't shoot Barbossa in time to save Elizabeth? What if Barbossa shot Elizabeth? What will happen to Will after Elizabeth's death? I know this is sad and it's not that I don't like Elizabeth, I was just watching the movie and I thought that to myself. So read and review please.

My Last Breath

Will hurried up to the stack of treasure and grabbed the medallion that Jack threw to him. He cut his hand and watched as Elizabeth tried to make it over to him. Barbossa held his pistol out to her, and Will's eyes widened it horror. "NO!" Will yelled. Just then, a gunshot was heard and Elizabeth fell into the water. "ELIZABETH!" Will cried out in pure agony. Jack shot Barbossa and Will broke the curse. Will ran down the stack of treasure and grabbed Elizabeth from the water. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, please don't leave me," he begged. Elizabeth opened her eyes and she stared at Will. "Will?" She asked. Will nodded and held onto her hand. He looked at the wound to see blood pouring out of the wound. "It hurts," she said.

"I know, I know it hurts, everything's going to be okay," he said.

Elizabeth let a tear fall from her eye. "I'm not going to make it," she said. Will held onto her hand with tears falling from his eyes. "Yes, you are, Elizabeth, you're going to be just fine," he said.

Hold onto me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

"Will, do me a favor, please," she said. Will nodded and wished that he could stop the bleeding. Jack had removed his bandana and placed it on the wound, but nothing was working, Elizabeth was fading in his arms. "Tell my father that I love him," she said.

"I'll tell him," he said.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes to see the tears. "It's all right," she whispered. Will shook his head as he looked at her. "Don't die on me, Elizabeth, you have to fight this," he said.

"I feel so weak," she said.

"Elizabeth, please."

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

"Stay with me, please stay with me," he begged. Elizabeth looked at him with sadness in her own eyes. "I want you to know something, Will," she said.

"Save your strength, I'm going to save you," he said.

"You already saved me, Will, you saved me the day you told me your name. I have to tell you this. I want you to know how I feel about you," she said.

Will pushed back his tears as he looked at her. "I love you, Will Turner," she said. Will's eyes widened, Elizabeth Swann loved her. "You love me?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded with more tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much," she said. She then felt cold, ever so cold. "I feel so cold," she said. Will knew he was losing her, but he didn't want to lose her. 

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)

"I love you, Elizabeth Swann," he said. He gave her a quick kiss and then sadness plagued his heart to see the light in her eyes fading. "Never forget me. Tell the Commodore to let Jack free," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and they never opened again. "No, no, no, no! Elizabeth, please, don't do this to me now. Please, come back to me. God, please don't take her from me, not after I just got her. Don't take her from me," he begged. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. Will held Elizabeth's body close and sobbed. "Elizabeth," he sobbed. He then picked her body up and walked to the rowboat with Jack following him.

Once they reached the ship, Jack was arrested, but Will stopped them. "Miss Swann declared on her last breath to set Jack Sparrow free," Will said. Governor Swann walked over and saw that Will was holding the body of his daughter. Commodore was about to tell Will how stupid he was not to protect her when he saw the tears falling from his eyes. "I tried to save her, I really tried, but she died in my arms," Will said. Then they sadly sailed back to Port Royal.

__

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

*Two Years Later*

Will stood at Elizabeth's grave with a sigh. "Hey, I know that wherever you are that it is a better place. Why did you have to leave me? After I just got you, you had to leave me," Will whispered. He traced the engraving in the stone. "I'm never going to fall for anyone else. You were my one true love, my soul mate. Jack and Anamaria got married, they have a daughter. They named her after you, I try to move on with my life, but remembering that night will stay with me until the day I die. I want to be with you so badly, I love you so much," he whispered. Tears began to fall from his eyes again.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

One night, Will went to bed, and closed his eyes. The windows opened and Elizabeth's spirit came into his window. "**_I'm going to end your suffering, my love. Come to me_**," she whispered. She could see that he was ready to be with her. He never married, as she looked at him, she could see that his once chocolate brown hair had become gray. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She then smiled to see him leaving his body. Elizabeth walked over to him with a smile. "**_Will_**," she whispered. Will opened his eyes and stared into her eyes. "**_Elizabeth, is it really you?_**" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "**_Yes, Will, it is me, I have come to take you home_**," she said. She took Will's hand with a smile.

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But you s till wake and know the truth

No one's there

"**_Are you ready to go home?_**" She asked. Will smiled at her and nodded. **_"I'm ready to go home, as long as you're there with me_**," he said. Then they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Then they faded.**_ "I love you, Will Turner."_**

"I love you too, Elizabeth Swann."

__

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black


End file.
